From EP 0 995 463A a device is known by means of which biological processes in the human body are influenced by pulsating electromagnetic fields, particularly in order to increase O2 utilization and stimulate metabolic processes, wherein the individual pulses may follow a formularized function.
WO 20081025731 describes a device for generating a pulsed electromagnetic field with periodic pulses with rising and falling envelope curves in dependence on particular measured data of blood microcirculation.
WO 99/35897 discloses an electromagnetic stimulator for influencing plant growth that directly contacts the plant and operates with alternating magnetic fields essentially perpendicular to the axis of the stalk in order to change ionic flux.
Likewise, electric high-voltage fields were successfully used for influencing plant growth already 20 years ago. Up to now, only chemical or natural fertilizers or genetically manipulated plants or genetically manipulated seeds or light treatment have been used for the acceleration of growth or for the roboration of plants against diseases or pests.
Natural fertilizers are problematic since the dosage thereof is difficult (overfertilization). However, natural fertilizers and chemical fertilizers alike probably have no major disadvantages—apart from the fact that they cause enormous costs. The light treatment of phototrophic plants is free from side effects, too. However, this method is characterized by an increased use of energy and is spatially restricted.
As far as genetically manipulated seeds are concerned, it is too early to assess the disadvantages thereof in their entirety since this technology is still being developed, studied and tested. Nevertheless, genetically manipulated corn is already grown worldwide on a large scale although the disadvantages of this method have not been clarified in their entirety, yet (e.g., dying of bee colonies in places where genetically manipulated corn is grown). Generally, this method will certainly continue to be a hardly controllable interference in the natural ecological balance.